A Small World
by Nezumigirl
Summary: Megumi’s parents and Hana are away for the day, leaving Megumi home alone. Kisa accidently stumbles by his house, thinking it’s Hiro’s, and Megumi invites her in. As they talk, they realize how much they have in common, and what a small world they live in


Megumi lay on his bed on a stormy Thursday afternoon reading "Curses and the Art of Mind Reading" when he heard a knock on the door. Could it be Arisa or Tohru? But Saki was spending the night at Arisa's with Tohru, so that didn't make any sense. He got up off his bed and walked down the stairs. His parents weren't home today, so he would have to get the door himself. He looked through the peephole in the door and saw a strange girl with golden-yellow hair, who looked about his age. She didn't look anything like someone with bad intentions, so he decided to open the door for her. "Is Hiro-kun… um… I have the wrong house don't I?" she asked. Megumi nodded, "But why are you traveling in this stormy weather? It's not very safe. You should come in at least until the storm dies down," he said. The girl hesitated, "But… I don't even know you," she said, "And what about your parents? Wouldn't they mind having a strange girl in there house?" Megumi shook his head, "They're not here today. And this… Hiro-kun, right? Where does he live?" he asked, opening the door wider so she could come in. The girl slowly walked inside, "He lives near the Kinokuniya Bookstore," she said. Hiro led her up to his room and sat on his bed. "That's on the other side of town. So like I said previously, you shouldn't be going so far in this weather," he nodded toward the window. "I'm Megumi, what's your name?" he asked her. She studied him for a while, as if wondering if it was safe to reveal her name to him. "Kisa. Kisa Sohma," she said. _Sohma… where have I heard that name before?_ He wondered. Then he remembered. A while ago those strange girls had been over at his house to talk to Saki about Tohru and someone name Yuki Sohma. So this girl must be related to him. "Are you, perhaps, related to Yuki Sohma?" he asked her. Her eyes widened, "How… how did you know?" she asked. He smiled, _so I'm right_, he thought. "My older sister happens to know him. He's in her grade." Kisa blinked, and nodded understandingly. "Than… do you know Tohru-chan?" she asked. _What a small world,_ Megumi thought. "Yes. She's one of my sister's two best friends," he said. Kisa, who had previously been standing, sat on the floor. "Are you Hanajima-san's brother?" she asked. He nodded, _So Tohru must have told her about Saki. _ "You know, Kisa-san, you don't have to sit on the floor. You may sit on my bed if you like," he offered. Kisa politely refused and Megumi decided to sit on the floor with her (as he had previously been sitting on his bed). "Oh, I haven't told you my name yet have I? How rude of me," Megumi said, "I'm Megumi Hanajima." She smiled, and put out her hand. Megumi stared at it for a while, and then realized that she meant to shake hands, so he took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you," she said, "So Megumi-chan, which school do you go to?" He took out his yearbook, "This school. And this is my school picture." He flipped open to a page of sixth graders. His picture was in the middle of the page. Kisa's eyes widened. She looked at the picture, then at him, and then back at the picture. He looked so much _nicer_ in person. In the picture he looked… scary. Almost… menacing. "Do I look scary in my school picture?" he asked, laughing. Kisa looked back up at him, "Oh, no! N-not at all!" she said. He looked at her for a moment, "Well, I'm not the most _popular_ guy in school," he said. She wondered for a minute why he had given her this random piece of information and then said, "I'm not really either. People tease me a lot." He nodded, "I know how you feel. You get teased for your hair and eye color, right?" he asked. She frowned a little, "How did you know?" He chuckled, "It's okay," he said, not answering her question, "People make fun of me for reading strange books and wearing black." She was a little confused, why did he not seem upset about being made fun of? He saw her expression and, is if answering her question, he said "I don't really mind. If they don't like how I read and dress that's their problem." Kisa stared at him, admiring his boldness. He didn't care that people made fun of him. And they made fun of him for something he _could _help, but he chose not to stop what he did, because he was just being himself. "You're very bold Megumi-chan, I admire you," she said. He laughed, this girl was amusing. He had never been told he was admired before. "Well, look at that. The storm stopped." He said, a little disappointed, as he looked out the window. "…Oh," Kisa said, sounding a little disappointed herself. She got up off the floor and headed toward the bedroom door. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Megumi-chan," she said. He escorted her down the stairs, and to the front door. "Come visit again if you like, Kisa-chan," he said. And with that, she walked out the door. Little did Megumi know, they would be seeing _a lot more _of each other in the future.

A/N: I love this pairing and I simply _had _to write a fanfic on them. Especially after reading one of Mysticsorcerer's fanfics on this pairing. Thank you Mysticsorcerer!


End file.
